


His Gatito

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Vaginal Fingering, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: prompt: CAN YOU DO KITTY KINK READER X REAPER????? PWEEEEEESE





	

You were sitting quietly at his feet, head resting on his knee. His big hand was stroking your hair gently, eyes on the television as the show ended. You had been sitting there for the entire show, quiet except for pleased noises when his started scratching your scalp. It was nice to have calm days together.

You turned your head and pressed a kiss to his knee, his hand sliding to your neck, stroking the collar around your neck gently. “Go get on the bed, kitten. On your back.” You nodded and rose to your feet, walking to your room, the tail attached to the plug in your ass swaying slightly. You crawled on the bed and laid down, enjoying the darkness of the room.

He came in with a few candles, placing them around the room, lighting each one as he went. You watched him happily, a happy hum in your throat. He finally came over to the bed and crawled over you, smiling down at you. “Hello, kitten.”

You wrapped your legs around his waist, lifting your hips to meet flush against his. Your wet slit pressed against the seam of his joggers, dampening the contact spot at you ground your hips in. He chuckled softly, one hand supporting his weight as the other moved under your ass, lightly pulling on your “tail”, making you moan as it jostled the plug settled deep in your ass.

“Such a pretty kitten, aren’t you?” You nodded, bucking your hips slightly. He tugged the tail again. “Be still, sweetheart. You’re getting my pants wet from your cunt.” You moaned again at his words, trying to control your hips. “You want my fingers, kitten?” You nodded quickly. He pressed your hips down to the bed, sitting up on his knees. His thick fingers slid up your thigh, finding your slick pussy easily. He teased your clit and hole, circling lightly.

He slowly sunk one finger in, petting your side as you moaned. Another was quickly added, your hips twitching as his thumb brushed against your clit. “Let me hear how good you feel, baby.” You moaned immediately, hips squirming. He slowly thrust his fingers, thumb brushing your clit on every thrust. You were quickly reaching your peak, breathing stuttering in sync with your hips.

He pulled his fingers back before you could come, offering them to you. “Taste yourself, kitten.” You eagerly sucked his fingers in your mouth, tongue stroking up and down their length, wanting to get all the you could from his fingers. “Taste good, don’t you?” You nodded, moaning around his fingers.

“I know you do, gatito. My turn to taste.” He grinned as he lowered his mouth between your legs, mouth latching on your cunt. He suckled for a moment, popping off to grin at you. “Make sure you’re noisy for me, kitten. I want to hear you.” With that, he went back to your slit, eagerly lapping.

You made sure you were loud enough to let him know, as well as your neighbors


End file.
